Amor junto al lago
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: La sirena deja el tiempo correr desde su lugar en la laguna, observando, sin cansancio, el vivir del humano.


**Esta historia (como tantas otras que ire subiendo por separado) la hice participando del BNHA Week, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Amor junto al lago

El hombre levantaba ambos brazos en conjunto mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser un arma. Luego los volvía a bajar con fuerza, golpeando aquél ¿Ser? ¿Planta? Unida a la tierra. A Itsuka le gustaba observarlo, las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo, sus expresiones durante el trabajo; especialmente la que ponía cuándo lo había concluido. Ella no entendía la razón de la mayoría de sus acciones, pero si disfrutaba presenciarlas.

Todos los días, desde hace dos meses, subía a la superficie . Pero es que eso simplemente se le hacía fascinante. La belleza de aquél ser diferente a ella, de sus actos que no llegaba a entender. De aquélla risa tan natural y contagiosa festejando sus logros —o eso creía ella—. Ese humano le era simplemente increíble en cada uno de sus aspectos a presenciar, y sólo deseaba conocerlo en más detalle; conocer su voz, sus pensamientos. Conocer su alma, y saber si era tan bella como la que mostraba en la distancia.

Finalmente deja su arma a un costado y sonríe satisfecho, gira la mirada hacia su dirección y pone ambos brazos en jarra. Itsuka se apresura en ocultar con seguridad su presencia tras la roca por la que apoyaba.

El hombre se quita la prenda superior, que lucía grandes manchas oscuras en sus axilas y otras tantas más pequeñas repartidas por el objeto. Luego se saca la prenda inferior, en medio de saltos apresurados, mostrando su ansiedad por refrescarse. Y queda completamente al desnudo, corriendo hasta internarse con un salto en el agua. Itsuka se pierde en sus pensamientos cada vez que lo ve, era tan diferente a los tritones con los que se cruzaba cada día. Aquéllos fuertes músculos en sus brazos y pectorales; producto de trabajar hasta el cansancio cada día. Y la parte inferior, ¿Que era aquéllo que se agitaba mientras corría? Se preguntaba constantemente la sirena. Sus compañeros sin duda no lo tenían ya que, al igual que ella, la parte de abajo era completada por una larga cola de pez. En su caso era naranja, con algunas pocas escamas entre la mayoría de colores blancos o amarillos ¿Él que tendría si fuera como ella?

—Hola.

Sospechaba que gris, al igual que su cabello.

—Señorita.

Realmente le quedaría bien con su figura.

—¿Tiene problemas?

Una voz. La sirena levanta los ojos que se habían perdido en la lejanía del hogar humano mientras pensaba, que no lo observó acercarse ¿Hace mucho que le estaba hablando? Lucía aún más maravilloso de cerca, con su rostro bronceado y su sonrisa abrasadora. Ojalá su oído pudiera oírlo con más certeza, ya que estaba más adaptado a sonidos extremadamente agudos. Y el…

—¿Quiere que la ayude a llegar hasta la orilla?

… parecía tener una voz extremadamente grave. Lo tenía frente a ella y, aunque no lo estuviera buscando, igualmente apreciaba aquélla oportunidad. El hombre sigue hablando y ella acerca su mano hasta su fuerte pecho, cerrando los ojos. Siente las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su mano, el cálido pecho del hombre, sus fuertes latidos constantes. Vuelve a abrir los ojos descubriendo un leve tono carmín en las mejillas del rostro contrario. Aleja su mano del contacto y mueve sus labios:

—Perdón por preocuparle —dice ella, notando como el rostro del hombre luce más relajado.

—Sólo importa que se encuentre bien —ella frunce el entrecejo al intentar escucharlo, las voces como la suya realmente le dificultaron el trabajo a sus oídos— ¿Hace mucho que se encuentra aquí? Espero que no haya visto mi willie.

Itsuka ríe para dentro, ¿Aquél era el nombre? Lamenta decirlo, pero ya lo había visto repetidas veces.

—¿Vives por aquí? —pregunta ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, —responde el hombre animado y señala una pequeña construcción, que parecía ser hecha del mismo material que antes estuviera cortando— en aquélla cabaña de madera, ¿Me quedó linda verdad? —vuelve la vista a la chica, aún escondida del cuello hacia abajo en el agua—. Me ayudó a construirla mi hermano, nos tomó mucho tiempo. Pero valió la pena.

—Es preciosa —sonríe la chica y el responde del mismo modo, luego rasca su mejilla.

—¿Quiere pasar a tomar algo? Debe estar cansada de estar tanto tiempo en el agua —Itsuka pone una mueca en su rostro, por temor a ser descubierta— ¡Perdón! —repentinamente dice el hombre— es realmente inseguro para una dama estar a solas con un hombre que acaba de conocer —mira a la chica y luego a la cabaña— ¿La estoy incomodando?

Itsuka vuelve a sonreírle mientras niega con la cabeza "Jamás"

—Me encantaría conocer su hogar, pero tengo un pequeño impedimento —levanta la punta de la cola por breves instantes, viendo como la boca del hombre se abría superando sus límites. Luego la vuelve a bajar y observa cómo él pasea la mirada de dónde antes mostró la cola de pez, a la mujer, a la misma parte de lago.

—Una sirena —observa el rostro afirmativo de la chica— ¡Una sirena! ¡No puedo creerlo! —comienza a nadar en el lugar chapoteando, sin saber qué hacer con la sorpresa— ¡Una sirena!

—Me llamo Itsuka —el contrario detiene sus movimientos y toma la mano que estaba apoyada en la roca para estrecharla y sacudirla repetidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Soy Tetsutetsu —suelta su mano y sus ojos la siguen observando con una mirada llena de asombro— ¿Cómo se siente ser una sirena?

La mujer se ríe ante la pregunta, cuestionandose si la había hecho en serio. Las reacciones contrarias le responden que sí.

—¿Cómo se siente ser humano? —preguntó a su vez, él fijó la vista pensativa hacia el cielo y luego nuevamente a ella.

—Supongo que bastante bien —responde alegre— aunque mis piernas se cansan se este movimiento —señala hacia abajo para recordar que estaban en una parte profunda, donde sus pies no llegaban al suelo— ¿Te molesta que me siente en la roca?

La sirena niega con la cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse. Tetsutetsu no tarda en acercarse para comenzar a trepar y al subir pocos centímetros recuerda su desnudez, lanzándose nuevamente al agua.

—Mejor no —sonríe avergonzado— todavía tengo un poco más de aguante.

—Mira que no me molesta.

—A mi sí, no es correcto —la sirena niega con la cabeza, queriendo cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes?

—¿Antes?

—Si, con aquélla arma y el objeto que nace de la tierra.

El hombre la observa dubitativo.

—Arma… ¿El hacha? —pregunta, ella levanta los hombros. Sólo él podría saber el nombre de esa cosa—. Estaba talando un árbol. Trabajo con madera, hago muebles que vendo en el pueblo.

Muchos nombres y conceptos nuevos para la mujer del mar, que ella no tardó en seguir preguntando; cómo él —dificultosamente— intentar ser lo más claro posible. Para así poder enseñar su mundo lo mejor que podía. Pasaron horas hablando de términos generales del lugar en el que habitan, Itsuka apoyaba la cabeza contra la roca y se abrazaba por los codos; Tetsutetsu, al contrario, se abrazaba al objeto mientras continuando emocionado. Al parecer, las sirenas y tritones vivían de forma más similar a los peces que a los humanos. Vivían en conjunto con pequeños grupos de los suyos, no tenían Reyes o líderes como tal; pero sí había jerarquías según la edad e inteligencia, como también la forma en que podían aportar a lo que ellos denominaban familia. Kendo acotó que ella era una cazadora, Tetsutetsu dijo asombrado que era grandiosa.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y el sol a ocultarse, Tetsutetsu se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo recién cuando fueron alumbrados por la Luna.

—Vaya —dijo observando hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras ella sólo lo observaba a él— se hizo tarde. —Baja la mirada para observar a Kendo— ¿No te será peligroso regresar? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —la sirena niega con la cabeza, con la vista hacia abajo; intentando ocultar la risa que le daba esa sugerencia.

—Estaré bien, gracias.

El hombre la observa con una mirada en la que deseaba preguntar algo pero no se animaba, igual ella se le adelantó—: Volveré mañana, si eso está bien para ti.

Tetsutetsu afirma repetidamente con la cabeza, hasta que recuerda cómo hablar.

—Eso sería genial.

La sirena se aleja nadando hacia lo profundo, mientras el hombre agita feliz su mano —cree ella— que en señal de saludo. Ella repite el movimiento con su mano y luego baja la cabeza para nadar hasta lo más hondo, dejando al hombre allí, observando por dónde desapareció, unos cuantos minutos más. Sin creer que eso realmente había sucedido.

La sirena nada continuamente bajando metros y metros. En un momento de cruza con un tentador pescado que usa para saciar su hambre. Finalmente llega hasta el rincón de algas dónde estaba recostada su amiga, al sentir a Itsuka a su lado abre los ojos.

—¿Ya volviste? —pregunta la sirena de largos cabellos verdes. Itsuka se sienta a su lado.

—Si… Shiozaki, eso fue increíble

—Espero que no hayas roto ninguna regla —Itsuka desvía la mirada, mientras intenta peinar el pinchado cabello de su amiga.

—¿Que hiciste mientras no estaba? —Shiozaki la observa confundida.

—Te alejaste poco tiempo para poder hacer algo —Itsuka le devuelve la misma mirada que antes le había ofrecido su amiga, después de todo se había ido durante todo el día—. Bueno, no importa —dice dando por olvidado el asunto— Debo ir a salvar a nuestros hermanos peces de las garras de esos carnívoros —dice, mientras toma sus manos en forma de plegaria. Itsuka reza que no le quede ningún rastro del hermano pez que se acababa de comer.

—Suerte con eso, yo iré a mi trabajo.

—Tan violento —niega con la cabeza— deberías abandonar aquella vida.

—Y tú deberías volver —dice riendo— sigues siendo la más fuerte.

Sin más, se despide con la mano —como le enseñó Tetsutetsu— y se aleja nadando.

Tras terminar el trabajo y dormir unas cuantas horas, vuelve a la superficie; comiendo en el camino un pez que se había separado de su cardumen, mala suerte para él. Esperaba no llegar demasiado temprano e importunar.

Su rostro es alumbrado por la luz del sol y siente el ambiente un tanto más frío que el día anterior. No le da importancia. Desde que empezó a aventurarse en sus huidas a la superficie comenzó a notar que el clima cambiaba de forma brusca todos los días. Levanta la mirada hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vive Tetsutetsu. Comienza a nadar, fijándose si lo ve por algún lado. De pronto ve abrirse la puerta de la cabaña, con la persona a quien buscaba cargando un objeto de madera. Intenta gritarle, pero su voz es demasiado aguda para sus oídos. Es más, si el día anterior logró comunicarse fue porque lo hizo de forma telepática donde sólo movía los labios para fingir una conversación normal.

Lo ve alejarse colina arriba, cargando lo que seguramente sería un mueble de su propia invención. Se apoya en la roca dónde estuvo el día anterior, como tantos otros más, y lo ve alejarse.

Pasan las horas y el sol comienza calentar con más fuerza, pero no tanto como el día anterior. Finalmente lo ve acercarse nuevamente, bajarse del objeto humano que lo transportaba. Tetsutetsu baja por la pequeña colina, esta vez sin el producto de madera. Itsuka lo ve mover los labios, como si un sonido saliera de estos. Ella levanta los brazos, en busca de que su visita sea con un sentido más que simplemente verlo en la distancia —aunque eso no le disgustara—. Pero el sigue con la vista baja, siguiendo con el movimiento de sus labios y mejillas. Llega hasta su hogar y mete la mano dentro de su prenda de vestir inferior —pantalón, él le había explicado que ese era su nombre— para sacar un pequeño objeto y acercarlo a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la cabaña. Cuándo está por hacerlo entrar en una pequeña ranura, voltea la mira con tristeza hacia el lago. Itsuka levanta sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto. La mirada del hombre se alumbra, abriendo ojos como boca por igual. Corre hacia dónde se encuentra la sirena levantando los brazos de igual forma que ella, aún dentro del agua; sólo los baja cuándo los necesita para nadar.

—Volviste —finalmente lo escucha Itsuka mientras se va acercando— pensé que había sido un sueño.

—Dije que vendría ¿Verdad? —dice sin entender su inusual alegría siendo que se vieron pocas horas atrás. El llega a su lado y, a diferencia de lo distante que se mostraba el día anterior, esta vez la rodea con sus brazos.

—Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco —dice junto a su oído. Itsuka, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, la lleva hasta su espalda. Sintiendo la firmeza de ésta a través de la ropa mojada.

Tetsutetsu poco a poco suelta el agarre hasta soltarla del todo, aún tomandola de los hombros. La observa a los ojos.

—Eres real…

—Lo soy —se ríe ella, aún acariciando su espalda. Él la observa aliviado, acariciando sus hombros y estudiando sus ojos

—Lo eres…

Tras observar largo tiempo los ojos de la sirena, los propios se deslizan hacia abajo. Reafirmando que realmente estuviera allí, y entre mirada y mirada llega hasta el pecho de la mujer. Especialmente sus senos desnudos. Traga saliva, Itsuka siente como las manos apoyadas en sus hombros comienzan a temblar, mientras su cuerpo es alejado del contrario. Ella pasa la vista de las manos que finalmente la sueltan, hasta el rostro de Tetsutetsu; que estaba bañado de tonos rojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la sirena, mientras Tetsutetsu aparta la mirada.

—L-lo lamento —Itsuka nada un par de centímetros, para ver si captaba su mirada. Pero a cada movimiento de ella, él hacia el propio para alejarse—. No fue mi intención.

Ella hunde su cuerpo más en el agua, asomando a partir de los hombros, llama la atención de Tetsutetsu chapoteando con agua— ¿Ahora podremos seguir hablando?

—Si —dice junto a una pequeña sonrisa. Itsuka observa, y le da ternura, el tono rojizo aún presente en sus orejas.

Luego hablan, hablan y hablan. Él pregunta cómo se conforman sus amistades, poniendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios cuando ella le aclara que entre estas no hay peces, ni que tampoco puede hablarles.

Itsuka ríe, ríe mucho. Hablan durante horas hasta que finalmente la noche vuelve a caer y nota cómo él la despide con más pesar, pidiéndole que vuelva el día siguiente.

La sirena vuelve a su hogar y se ocupa de sus trabajos como si no hubiera estado todo el día fuera. Ni bien vuelve a subir se lo encuentra y él la ve inmediatamente, se encontraba sentado en un mueble de madera que seguramente hizo él mismo, que el día anterior no estaba. Hace frío y puede ver como él comienza a sacarse la ropa para acercarse a ella. Cuándo sólo le quedan los pantalones puestos la observa, para indicarle con gestos —porque ella ya le había contado que los gritos no funcionaban— de que enseguida la alcanzaba. Ni bien él la observa ella niega con la cabeza, luego nada para acercarse. Cuándo el lago pierde profundidad y ella empieza a arrastrarse, Tetsutetsu ve que es hora de ayudarla.

—Esta vez hablaremos en tu terreno —dice la sirena cuando el humano llega a su lado.

Tetsutetsu mira a ambos lados, pensando dónde podrían ir. Encontrando la hamaca que se encontraba atada a ambos árboles.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta la sirena sentada en la tierra húmeda, él se aleja hacia su cabaña y toma una camisa que se había quitado; para ponerla alrededor de los hombros de la sirena. Aprovechando para tapar, tímidamente, su busto.

—Permiso.

Pone una mano en la espalda de Itsuka y otra a pocos centímetros de su cintura, tocando así la larga cola de pez. La sirena da un respingo cuando es levantada en el aire. Tetsutetsu suelta un suspiro, sorprendido del peso.

—¿Donde me llevas? —dice pasando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Allá —señala con la cabeza la hamaca— estarás más cómoda.

Unos cuantos pasos más y llegan a su destino. Tetsutetsu deja a la mujer recostada, notando como la tela se hunde y moja por su peso.

—Gracias —dice Itsuka, apoyando su cabeza en la manta y dejando caer la cola que no entra en el pequeño espacio a un costado.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

—No me molestaría tomar algún alimento humano, ¿Tienes algo caliente?

—Justo estaba tomando café, ahora te traigo un poco —camina un par de pasos hasta la cabaña, se vuelve a observar su piel temblorosa, y sigue con su camino.

Cuándo sale, Tetsutetsu lleva consigo una manta y una taza de café en la otra mano. Apoya el café en una pequeña mesa cercana y se dedica a taparla, o por lo menos lo que llega a cubrir la manta.

—Voy a buscar azúcar y leche, ya vuelvo —dice tras dejar a la chica bien tapada. Cuándo vuelve nota que la taza estaba vacía, Itsuka lucía satisfecha.

—¿Tienes más?

En total Tetsutetsu tuvo que entrar tres veces para rellenar la taza hasta darse cuenta que sería mejor dejar la jarra a mano. Comienzan a hablar, Kendo menciona lo interesantes que se le hacían sus afilados dientes. Pregunta si los humanos lo necesitan para protegerse, él ríe mientras niega con la cabeza; su caso era uno raro.

Ella pregunta por un hombre que vio un par de veces, uno que lo acompañaba. De cabello negro. Tetsutetsu se sorprende, porque hace mucho que no lo ve. Le aclara que que tanto él como el otro hombre —su hermano Eijiro— eran, como ya había dicho, casos raros.

Ya surgido el tema hablan sobre su familia. El hermano de Tetsutetsu estaba en pareja, sus padres habían fallecido. Itsuka no conoce a los suyos —algo común entre la gente de mar—. Hablan como en las anteriores veces hasta que la Luna se asoma en lo alto, Tetsutetsu la convence para seguir un tanto más; aprovechando la comodidad. Se despiden finalmente cuándo el sol saluda en lo alto, él la deja en la agua y luego la despide con la mano.

Itsuka tiene un buen día de trabajo.

Cuándo vuelve a la superficie ve que Tetsutetsu se encuentra fuera, jugando con un niño de cabello negro. Detrás suyo se encuentra el tal Eijiro, que habla con una bonita mujer a su lado en el asiento que Itsuka ya vio la anterior vez. Cuándo Tetsutetsu observa hacia el lago, ella lo saluda con la mano y se hunde en el agua.

Itsuka tiene un mal día de trabajo.

Vuelve a salir a la superficie, otra vez gente. Esta vez parecen ser amigos de Tetsutetsu, él está tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo de mirar hacia el lago. En un momento se desocupa y una mujer se apresura a llegar a su lado. Ella acaricia su brazo y le sonríe de forma coqueta. Tetsutetsu toma la mano de la mujer y la aleja, diciendo unas palabras. Gira la vista hacia el agua, finalmente la ve. Itsuka lo saluda con la mano, él con una afirmación de cabeza.

Itsuka tiene un pésimo día de trabajo, Tetsutetsu se lamenta. Quieren verse.

Sube a la superficie. No tarda en verlo, él se encontraba corriendo junto a la orilla. Itsuka nada para acercarse y él escucha el ruido del agua. Sonríe ampliamente al verla.

Hablan, hasta estar exhaustos por todo lo que no pudieron. Llega la noche con ambos aún hablando, Tetsutetsu hasta trae comida de su cabaña y cenan observando el agua. El clima es agradable, las estrellas brillan. Ella se apega a la camisa que él le prestó y siente su aroma. Siguen hablando mientras ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

Se despiden. Itsuka trabaja, saluda a los suyos quienes no notan sus desapariciones. Vuelve.

Tetsutetsu tiene algo blanco en su mano, él le explica que es un yeso. Le cuenta que se había lastimado pocos días atrás, ella no recuerda haberlo visto. Hablan en la orilla ya que él no puede permitir que el yeso se moje. Al igual que la anterior vez, ella apoya su cabeza en él mientras hablan; Tetsutetsu pasa su brazo por sus hombros y menciona que es hermosa. No hablan mucho, se dedican a ver el lago y sentir la presencia del otro junto a la suya.

Itsuka se va, trabaja, sueña con verlo otra vez. Vuelve.

Lo ve cocinando fuera, él se acerca sin el yeso en la mano. Entra en el agua aunque esta esté fría. La abraza, ella hunde su nariz en su cuello sintiendo su aroma. Tetsutetsu acaricia su rostro diciendo que la extrañó, ella acepta la caricia frotando su rostro contra su mano. Luego le besa la nariz, recibiendo risas de su parte. Besa su mejilla, luego él acerca su frente contra la suya. Besa sus labios, y esta mucho tiempo en ello.

Esta vez la despedida es más difícil.

Itsuka actúa distraída en su trabajo, la obligan a trabajar más horas. Duerme y se dirige a la superficie. Mientras sube puede notar lo fría que se va volviendo el agua.

Asoma su cabeza sobre la superficie y nota partes del agua congelada, como algo blanco en la tierra. Tetsutetsu se encuentra sobre su asiento de madera, abrigando cada centímetro de su piel. Tiene un aparato extraño en su mano que acerca hasta sus ojos, pareciera que lo usa para ver. Él levanta el brazo para hacer notar que la vio, ella se acerca nadando hacia la orilla.

Cuándo llega Tetsutetsu la toma en brazos y corre para llevarla hasta su casa. Tras la dificultad de abrir la puerta con ella en brazos, logran entrar y él la acomoda en un mueble largo. El hogar del humano era muy cálido. Él comienza a quitarse los abrigos.

—Lamento hacerte entrar sin preguntar primero —dice delante suyo, de espaldas.

—Esta bien, quería conocerla ¿Tienes café? —se apresura en preguntar, él ríe.

—Para ti, siempre. Pero primero quiero mostrarte algo —dice acercándose a ella para taparla con una manta— espera un momento.

Tras eso lo pierde de vista después que se alejara en un pasillo. Vuelve largos minutos después junto a un ruido de arrastre. Trae consigo un objeto bajo, blanco y de largo tamaño. Lo deja cerca de un lugar dónde había prendido fuego.

—La mandé a hacer hace un par de meses —sonríe mientras lo termina de acomodar— es una bañera, quería estar preparado por si en algún momento llegarás a entrar a mi casa.

¿Hace un par de meses?¿Él ya la habría visto desde antes?

—¿Puedo? —pregunta, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Itsuka afirma con la cabeza, y él la levanta. Acostandola finalmente en la bañera— ¿Cómo quieres el agua? —dice mientras ella se acomoda, luego levanta la mirada. Haciéndole entender que no entendía la pregunta.

—¿Fría? ¿Caliente?

—¿Punto medio? Más frío que caliente.

—Entendido.

Tetsutetsu se aleja y gira un aparato, donde luego sale agua. Itsuka se recuerda después preguntarle su nombre, y cómo funciona.

—¿Quieres comer? —pregunta él, echando el agua en la bañera.

—¿Tienes algo rico? —pregunta, cruzando ambos brazos sobre la bañera. Tetsutetsu corre hasta dejar el balde bajo la canilla abierta y revisa dentro de la heladera. Cierra la puerta y vuelve junto a la sirena con el balde lleno.

—Estofado de carne. Es mi mejor plato —dice orgulloso mientras vacía el balde en la bañera.

—Entonces estoy ansiosa por probarlo.

Tras idas y venidas de Tetsutetsu para llenar la bañera, ya con la tarea completa saca la comida para calentar.

Ya todo preparado, lleva un plato bien lleno y una silla junto a donde estaba Itsuka, compartiendo una cucharada para cada uno. La sirena constantemente le limpiaba con el pulgar el labio sucio para luego llevarse la salsa a su propia boca.

Luego de comer, Tetsutetsu apoya el codo en la bañera mientras Itsuka recuesta su cabeza. Ella lleva su mano hasta el brazo del hombre y va subiendo, hasta quedarse en su mejilla.

—Eres hermoso —Tetsutetsu sonríe sonrojado.

—¿Yo? —pregunta entre risas.

—Si —se acerca y lo besa.

Arreglan no salir de la casa hasta que la tormenta de nieve no haya arraigado. Pero al pasar de los días eso no sucede.

Aprovechan el tiempo para hablar, besarse. Para que Tetsutetsu le explique qué son y para qué sirve todo lo que les rodea. La sirena comienza a perder escamas.

Entre besos, Itsuka dice que lo ama. Tetsutetsu llora al escucharlo, y la abraza; diciendo que sus sentimientos son los mismos.

Itsuka deja de taparse con la ropa del hombre y le pide ser tocada. Entre conversaciones hacen conocer al otro que sus formas de reproducirse difieren, logran amarse a su modo. Itsuka se ve cada día más pálida, cuando Tetsutetsu muestra su preocupación ella desvía el tema.

Tras una semana de tener el televisor de mero adorno, Tetsutetsu decide prenderla; aprovechando que su amada dormía. En esta avisan que la tormenta llegó para quedarse y, por lo menos, tendrían que soportarla unas cuantas semanas. El hombre observa a la sirena y su mal estado.

Itsuka despierta y lo tiene a su lado, débilmente lleva su mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo. Él tenía una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la mujer, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su amado.

—¿Cómo se siente el frío dónde vives? —ella lo piensa durante un momento.

—No se siente. Todos los días el ambiente que nos rodea es el mismo. Nos es difícil notar el paso del tiempo, en las profundidades nada cambia.

Tetsutetsu afirma con la cabeza.

—Debes volver —Itsuka va a responder, él niega con la cabeza— hasta que pase la tormenta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —no valía la pena discutir, si sabía que él tenía razón.

—Con dos meses estará bien —sonríe, como si eso no fuera una eternidad para ella.

—Bien —intenta sonreír—, pero mañana. Duerme hoy aquí.

Tetsutetsu la observa confundido, más allá que faltaban horas para la noche; él siempre dormía junto a ella. Había llevado un sillón junto a la bañera y, aunque sea incómodo, la mayoría de las noches habían dormido con las manos tomadas. Itsuka abre los brazos y él entiende. Se quita la ropa para recostarse sobre la sirena, con ella abrazando sus hombros y besando su en dormirse.

Al día siguiente Tetsutetsu se abriga de pies a cabeza, y la tapa a ella con una manta —temen que ponerle más le dificulte nadar— y salen a la intensa nieve.

Le es difícil el recorrido. Fuera del peso por cargar y los fuertes vientos que lo golpean, sus piernas se internan en la nieve; luego en el agua congelada dónde busca un lugar profundo donde dejar ir a la sirena.

Itsuka lo ve caminar con dificultad con el agua en sus rodillas y le pide que la deje, él se niega. Disfrutaría hasta el último segundo a su lado.

Ella besó sus labios helados antes de irse, antes de internarse en el lago por aquellos tortuosos dos meses que la distanciaban de volver a verlo.

Tetsutetsu la ve alejarse el poco tiempo que el clima se lo permite y, durante todos los días siguientes, —igual a como lleva haciendo— se toma un momento para ver el lago. Esperando que ella regrese.

Las semanas van pasando bajo el agua. Al poco de bajar curan sus heridas y la regañan por faltar al trabajo. Ella no cuenta la razón por temor a faltar alguna regla.

Se interna en el trabajo y en pasar tiempo con sus amistades. Pasa un mes y medio hasta que no aguanta el guardar su secreto, sobre el tiempo que pasó en la superficie y su amor humano. Suelta todos sus pesares junto a un amigo tritón, que a pesar de tener una personalidad —en varios aspectos— desagradable, era alguien de fiar.

—¿Te enamoraste de un humano? —ríe— que bajo de tu parte.

—Cállate —le responde con un golpe, él se acaricia la cabeza pensativo.

—Igual, no puedo creerte.

Ella se gira:— ¿Dices que miento? —pregunta cabreada. Él niega con la cabeza, poniendo ambas manos frente suyo en defensa.

—Es sólo que no cuadra. Dices que pasaste durante días muchas horas allí arriba, pero aquí eso no se notaron. Cómo la semana que dijiste pasar con tu amado, lo máximo que se te hizo falta fue un par de horas en el trabajo.

Itsuka se queda en su lugar. Pensando en todo el tiempo pasado. En los constantes cambios de clima cada día, en el yeso misterioso de Tetsutetsu, en la bañera que había mandado a hacer durante meses ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota?

Comienza a nadar de forma apresurada hacia la superficie, ¡Por eso estaba tan tranquilo al decir que se verían en dos meses! Después de todo ese debía ser el tiempo entre sus encuentros. Era una idiota.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, que estaba junto a un hombre joven de su edad y ambos tenían el cabello negro. No le tomó importancia que dependiendo los días iban pasando su cabello se iba volviendo más gris, o que su hermano, primero soltero; luego aparecía con una mujer y más tarde con un niño. ¿ Tan perdida estaba en observarlo que no notaba los cambios a su alrededor?

Llega a la superficie, nadando rápidamente a la orilla ¿La habra esperado? ¿Tendrá una familia? Busca con la mirada y lo encuentra. Al igual que la primera vez que hablaron estaba cortando un árbol.

Deja el hacha a un costado y se seca la frente, gira hacia el lago. Ella puede notar un mechón blanco en su cabello y algunas pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos. Sus miradas se encuentran.

Tetsutetsu levanta el brazo para saludarla, con aquélla enorme sonrisa que nadie podría robarle.

La había esperado.


End file.
